


The Swan

by oldenuf2nb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldenuf2nb/pseuds/oldenuf2nb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mortal Prince falls desperately in love with a mythical swan, a man cursed by an evil wizard to be a swan by day and a man only at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swan

**Author's Note:**

> This submission is part of HD Smoochfest on Livejournal. The theme this year is Media Remix, which invited participants to "remix" the story from a Book, Movie, or Television Show. The author/artist will be revealed at the end of the fest.
> 
> This was created for Prompt Number: M9  
> Original Work Name: Matthew Bourne's Swan Lake
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This work is the sole property of the artist. Please do not copy, post, or reproduce without permission of the artist, who will be revealed later in this fest. Thank you!
> 
> Artist's Notes: Dear prompter, I know I reversed the roles you wanted. You wanted Harry to be the man turned swan and Draco the handsome prince. I tried. I really did. I drew Harry as the swan, and it kept looking as if I'd taken Draco's body and attached Harry's head. It just wasn't working for me visually. It probably didn't help that the reference I used had a brunet prince. Or that Adam Cooper, the swan I first fell in love with, has a body I imagined Draco having, and HIS prince was a brunet. I hope you're not disappointed, and that this fills the bill anyway.

 

[CLICK HERE TO RETURN TO LIVEJOURNAL TO COMMENT](http://hd-smoochfest.livejournal.com/145888.html) (OR COMMENT BELOW!)


End file.
